only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Jahan
Mr Jahan was a character in Only Fools And Horses who appeared in 1 episode, The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987). Mr Jahan was played by Adam Hussein. Biography Backstory In early 1963, young Asian immigrant Mr Jahan and his father set up a business as an undertaker in Peckham, London, SE15. His father had just bought the business. In July 1963, local villain Freddie "The Frog" - Freddie Robdal bought a huge casket off Mr Jahan. Freddie had bought it under his name but said it was for another man called, Alfred Broderick, which was an anagram for Frederick Robdal. Robdal was planning a bank raid and wanted to organise a fake funeral to hide the gold bullion he intended to steal. Mr Jahan simply supplied the casket and did not know where Freddie took the casket. Freddie came and collected the casket one night in a van, in takeaway style. 24 years later, in 1987, local market trader Derek "Del Boy" Trotter sold Mr Jahan a computer which destroyed his stock records and set fire to his curtains. 1987 In late 1987, an angry Mr Jahan was after Del to get him to sort out the computer he sold him. In The Nags Head one night, Mr Jahan saw Del and shouted across to him "Mr Trotter". Del tried to fo Mr Jahan off. Mr Jahan said the computer has destroyed his stock records and set fire to his curtains. Del told Mr Jahan to give him 1 more week and Mr Jahan agreed to this. Del then said he may be able to get Mr Jahan an assistant, his brother Rodney Trotter. Del told Rodney he has got him a job and where to book into on his first day. Rodney did not know until the day he started was that he was to be a chief mourner. One day Rodney lead a funeral procession through a street near a street market in Peckham and saw Del. He quietly said to Del "You git. You rotten git. You never told me my new job was a chief mourner". While being distracted, Rodney took the hearse down a one way street and within seconds there was a huge traffic jam. Rodney apologised to Mr Jahan but the RAC had to be called. He later castigated Del that night and said he was thinking of resigning. Del was hoping to find some gold left to him and Rodney's mum by Freddie Robdal. Rodney found that Freddie had arranged a fake funeral, and that Mr Jahan, his employer, had supplied the casket 24 years earlier in 1963. Mr Jahan said he only supplied the casket, he did not arrange the funeral so does not know where the casket was buried. Sometime in late 1987, or early 1988, Rodney stopped working for Mr Jahan. Memorable info Family Appearances 1987 *The Frogs Legacy (25th December 1987) Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 1987. Category:The Frogs Legacy (1987 Christmas episode) minor characters. Category:Undertakers.